


The Tragedy of Nuada Silverlance

by GalacticHalfling



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticHalfling/pseuds/GalacticHalfling
Summary: Short take on Nuada's thoughts and motivations.





	The Tragedy of Nuada Silverlance

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on FF.net. Flint and Feathers over there helped me correct a few mistakes.

I will save them. And if it's too late I will avenge them. I will not fail my people!

I am the crown prince and if my father is too soft and too lethargic to do his duty it is my place to step up. Even if it means - even –

He is my father. He sang to me when I was a child and embraced me when I was plagued by nightmares. But we are not just father and son. We are king and prince.

A king and a prince must always put their people first. And a king who doesn't is unfit to rule. I will ask father for permission. I am his loving son. I walk with honour and I know my place. And yet I know he will not grant me permission to wage this war. A king who is unfit to rule must be replaced.

I must be strong. I must do the unthinkable. At least it will be a loving hand that slays. Still – I hope it won't come to this, but deep down I know that by this time tomorrow I will be named kin slayer, and all the love my sister might still bear me, will be turned to hatred.

Honour demands to obey my elders and to love my family. Honour demands I do right by my people and defend them against the mortal plague that has befallen the world. Once I ran from these conflicting duties, choosing exile. Thinking I was saving my honour in doing so. Now I know it was weakness that made me delay the inevitable. And I fear it is too late already. My people are fading. So many races are facing extinction.

I fear I already failed them because of it. But I will give all I have to save them. And if it's too late I will avenge them.

I may die doing so. I may become a monster doing so. But even if I have to give up all that I am and turn against all my convictions I will not halt if it gives my people just the barest glimmer of hope for a future. I was born to defend my people. And I will sacrifice myself and more to do my duty. I won't stand idle any longer while beauty dies in a bleeding world.

I am a loving son. And my soul will always belong to my sister. But my heart I have given to my people.


End file.
